


Shadow's Fool

by Robin_P



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_P/pseuds/Robin_P
Summary: *Spoilers for Season One finale*Magica now has a niece. She's not best pleased with this fact. But a tool is a tool, even if it claims to be family.





	Shadow's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the finale, and Lena's origins, this isn't going to make a lot of sense.  
> Go watch the episode, it's worth it!

Desperate.

Foolish.

Of all the idiots in the world…

Her internal monologue stays internal, her words are silenced, she has not breathe to carry them on.

There are other ways.

Her creation looks up. The creature's eyes are black as the shadows it was formed of.

She does not hear what her creature hears, sound does not carry into the shadows she resides in.

There are other ways.

The creature's beak moves.

"Uncle?"

It's a whisper, a plea.

The creature reaches out.

"No! You fool!" Magica reacts, her voice carried not by the wind but by the connection she holds with her creation.

It looks confused, glancing around as if seeking something.

Like a lost child.

The comparison makes something shiver in her black heart, a whisper of an idea.

Scrooge McDuck had stolen so much from her, her magic, her body.

Had she taken something from him in return?

She is shadow, she can give no comfort to a confused child even if she wished to, her form is accursed.

Still, there is the connection she holds over her flawed creation.

"I am your Aunt." She tells it.

The dark eyes of the creature seek her out.

"Quick my dear niece, our enemies may have defeated me today, but you can still escape! You must not let that man claim you!"

The creature takes one last longing look towards the light, and flees as Magica knew it would.

She sinks into her shadow, the suggestion of a grin on her face, maybe not all is lost.

After all, Revenge was best serve cold.


End file.
